Brotherly Love
by CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Sesshoumaru loves InuYasha, but doesn’t know how to show it. One night, he witnesses a scene between InuYasha and Miroku, and finally confronts InuYasha about his feelings. Originally a one shot, but not anymore. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherly Love**

Pairings- InuYasha/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/InuYasha, and some Kagome/Sango

Rating- Adult 

Summary- Sesshoumaru loves InuYasha, but doesn't know how to show it. One night, he witnesses a scene between InuYasha and Miroku, and finally confronts InuYasha about his feelings.

A/N- Sorry if the personalities of the characters are off. I don't own any of the characters, or the show. If I did, I'd be one of the characters. Please let me know what you think. Rated for gay sex, language, and date rape. If any offends you, don't read.

It was a clear, starry night. Sesshoumaru was walking through the woods, alone. Thinking about his brother, he paused to rest under a large tree. Contrary to what others thought, Sesshoumaru didn't hate InuYasha, or want him dead. In reality, he loved his brother, in a very un-brotherly way.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru caught a scent on the air, the scent of his brother. InuYasha was near. Curious, he followed the scent until he reached a clearing on the shore of a small lake. InuYasha was in the clearing, with someone who Sesshoumaru couldn't see clearly. Using his powers to conceal his presence, he jumped up into the nearest tree. From there, he could see that InuYasha's companion was the monk Miroku. "What are those two doing together at this time of night?" He asked himself. His question was answered a few seconds later when Miroku kissed InuYasha.

InuYasha and Miroku were amazed at the ease of their current 'adventure'. Neither wanted to tell Kagome or Sango that they were dating, but also knew that they'd have to tell them eventually.

Miroku pulled away from the kiss, and whispered, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I want this. I want you." InuYasha replied. "Miroku, I love you." InuYasha added nervously. It was the first time he'd said that to anyone, and he wasn't sure how it would be taken.

"Inu, I love you two." Miroku replied.

Sesshoumaru almost fell out of his tree. This couldn't be happening. InuYasha was his. His. Not some monks. With jealousy clouding his vision, he turned back to the scene bellow him.

InuYasha couldn't help but smile. Unaware of their observer, he kissed Miroku to seal their love. Slowly, the kiss deepened, tongues flickering into the others mouth. Their hands explored their bodies. Before they knew it, their clothes were being ripped off and tossed aside.

One of the pieces of InuYasha's outfit hit Sesshoumaru in the face, making him moan slightly with desire. His hand slid down his body to stroke his hardening length.

Realizing that his concentration was slipping, he climbed to a more private tree branch. His magic was in danger of slipping, and he didn't want InuYasha to see him. Once on the branch, he quickly rearranged some of his clothes so he could pleasure himself without making to big of a mess. He gazed lustfully at his brother, memorizing his naked body. Sesshoumaru had only seen InuYasha naked once before, but InuYasha had been a young child then, five at the oldest, so it didn't count. InuYasha's body was better than Sesshoumaru had imagined.

After removing the final piece of clothing, Miroku paused. "Inu, how exactly do two guys have sex? I don't mean to sound like an idiot, but…"

"You don't know?" InuYasha asked, slightly amused. Miroku shook his head. "Its simple, one of the guys sticks his cock up the other guys butt." Miroku could help but wince, and InuYasha had to turn away so that Miroku wouldn't see him laugh.

"InuYasha!" Exclaimed Miroku. He sounded a little worried, causing InuYasha to stop laughing immediately. However, when he turned around to see what was wrong, he saw that Miroku was laughing. Getting annoyed, he kissed his boyfriend to shut him up. It worked.

Miroku lay down on the ground, pulling InuYasha down on top of him. "I want to feel you inside of me." He whispered. InuYasha gently spread Miroku's legs, and positioned himself between them.

"This might hurt a little." He warned before gently pushing his way into Miroku. Miroku gasped slightly at the initial pain, but as his body got used to the intrusion, the pain turned to pleasure, and he began moving along with InuYasha.

"InuYasha", Miroku moaned as he came. His release pushed InuYasha over the edge and he felt InuYasha spill himself into him.

"Miroku." InuYasha moaned as he finished emptying himself into Miroku.

Sesshoumaru panted. Though he was still jealous of Miroku for taking InuYasha away from him, he'd still enjoyed the scene he'd just witnessed. Careful to avoid stepping in the mess he'd left on the tree branch, he jumped down to a lower branch, and covered himself up again. If he got a chance, he was going to confront his brother once and for all.

Miroku and InuYasha were lying on the ground in each others arms, when InuYasha heard the sound of someone approaching the clearing, followed by the sound of feminine giggling. Whoever it was, they were too close to the clearing for comfort. Cursing himself for being to distracted to notice it sooner, he glanced at Miroku, and saw that he'd also heard it. Both dived for their clothing just in time to cover up before the person entered the clearing. Two people as it turned out. Sango and Kagome. The boys had a chance to notice that Sango was carrying Kagome in a suggestive way, before the girls noticed them, and what they were wearing.

After gently setting Kagome onto her feet, Sango asked, blushing slightly, "What's going on here?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." Miroku replied, also blushing, and unable to meet her eyes.

"You first." Was the reply.

Miroku took a deep breath, and glanced at InuYasha. He nodded, so Miroku replied, "We- InuYasha and myself that is- well, we wanted to spent some time together without everyone else around. That's it." He was sure that no one would believe him, and he was correct.

"If your just hanging out, then why are you both naked?" Sango asked, stretching it a little. Neither was officially naked at the moment, but only just wearing enough to prevent the girls from seeing any naughty bits.

"We were bathing." Miroku replied. He hoped that in the dim light the sweat that covered his and InuYasha's bodies would look like water. Again, he wasn't believed. "Oh, alright, if you really want to know, we were…" Miroku paused, and glanced at InuYasha again.

Blushing, InuYasha said, "Just tell them. They should know."

"Yeah, tell us. You were… what?"

Feeling as if he was about to die of embarrassment, Miroku quickly replied, "Having sex." Kagome decided that she'd heard more than her 15 year old mind could handle, and left the clearing.

"Ok, your turn." InuYasha told Sango before she could ask any more questions.

"Ummm… Same reason." She replied, before hurrying off to find Kagome.

"Ok, now what?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku carefully considered the question, then replied, "We should get dressed, then head back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The longer we put off having to face the girls, the harder it'll be. Might as well get it over with."

"At least now we don't have to be secretive anymore."

"That's true." By that time Miroku was fully dressed, but InuYasha hadn't even touched his clothes.

"You go on ahead, I need some time by myself." InuYasha said, answering Miroku's unasked question.

"Ok, but don't take too long." Miroku replied before heading back to the camp.

Sesshoumaru smiled. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. He jumped down into the clearing. InuYasha didn't see him.

"Well, that was sure interesting."

InuYasha jumped, dropped the cloth that'd been covering him, and spun on his heels to see Sesshoumaru standing right behind him. Instinctively covering himself, he blushed, and stammered, "Sesshoumaru! What the… how much did you see?"

"All of it."

"All of it meaning?"

"From when you entered the clearing with your little bitch on." Sesshoumaru replied. "It was quite a show."

InuYasha was too embarrassed to reply.

"I didn't know you liked boys, little brother."

"Well, you don't know that much about me, then."

"Maybe not." Sesshoumaru agreed, and pinned his brother to the ground.

InuYasha started. He hadn't seen Sesshoumaru move. 'Damn, he's fast.' "What do you want with me?"

Sesshoumaru laughed, then answered his brothers question by kissing him. Feeling InuYasha tense under him, he pulled back to whisper, "I want you to fuck me."

"No, I couldn't. You're my brother…"

"Do you think that matters? If you can fuck your bitch, then you can fuck me."

"Miroku's not my bitch."

"Call him whatever you will, but you still fucked him."

"I am not doing that with you!" InuYasha exclaimed, while trying to push his older brother off of him. His efforts only excited Sesshoumaru.

"You are going to do anything I want you to do. If you don't…" He pressed his poison claws against InuYasha's jugular artery.

Knowing he had no other choice, InuYasha gave into his brother. He was about to say so when he had an idea. "I'll only agree to this if you agree to stop trying to kill me."

"Ok, deal." Seeing InuYasha's surprised look, he added, "I only tried to kill you because I couldn't fuck you. Now that I can, your more use to me alive than dead." He shifted so that he could free his hard length from his clothing, and roughly spread his brothers legs.

"Hurry up and do whatever you need to do."

Sesshoumaru ran a claw over his brother's limp member, and whispered, "Now, that wont do." As he spoke, he grabbed the organ and began stroking it.

InuYasha whimpered in protest. He wasn't comfortable with what Sesshoumaru was doing, even though his body was saying differently. Slowly, he realized that he was beginning to like what was happening. Panting, he cried, "Sesshoumaru!" as he came.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Sesshoumaru asked, pleased. InuYasha nodded. "Good. Now be a dear and blow me."

InuYasha shifted so that he could take his brother into his mouth, and, not wanting to hurt his brother, gingerly began sucking. When Sesshoumaru began thrusting into his mouth, InuYasha threw caution to the wind, and sucked as hard as he could. Sesshoumaru moaned and thrust deeply into InuYasha's mouth before spilling himself down his brothers throat.

InuYasha lay back down on his back, legs spread, and Sesshoumaru lay on top of him. Roughly, he thrust into InuYasha. InuYasha moaned with the pain of suddenly having his body invaded, but the pain quickly gave way to pleasure, despite the fact that Sesshoumaru's pace was far rougher than InuYasha usually liked it.

Afterwards, InuYasha was lethargic, having spent too much of his energy with his two lovers. Sesshoumaru retrieved a blanket from somewhere nearby, and threw it over himself and his brother, and the two of them fell asleep in each others arms, at peace with themselves and, for the first times in their adult lives, each other.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'd like to thank foxykittykat for giving me the inspiration for this. Originally this was going to be posted as a sequel, but I decided that it would work better as a second chapter. Expect one or two more chapters in the near future.

Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own it.

InuYasha awoke feeling more at peace than he'd ever felt, but uncertain as to why he felt like that. He was a little surprised when he realized he'd been sleeping in Sesshoumaru's arms, and that they were both naked. Suddenly he remembered the events of the previous night. The peaceful feeling was replaced with mixed feelings of happiness, guilt, and disgust. Not wanting to wake his brother, he carefully got up, got dressed, and sat at the edge of the lake.

Some time later, InuYasha was still gazing out over the lake, lost in thought, when Sesshoumaru startled him by whispering into his ear, "Morning, little brother."

InuYasha jumped. "Wha-… Oh, morning Sesshoumaru." After a brief pause, he added, "My friends will be wondering where I am. I really should head back."

"Then why don't you?"

InuYasha shrugged. "For some reason, I don't want to see them right now."

"Because of what we did last night?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't regret what I did with you, but…" InuYasha broke off, unable to articulate his thoughts and feelings. Then he smiled slightly, and added, "the one thing I know for certain is that I'm happy that we can get along, and not fight, for once."

"I'm happy about that as well, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru replied, also smiling, and gently hugged his brother. InuYasha found himself gazing into his brother's eyes, and when Sesshoumaru kissed him, he kissed back.

Suddenly InuYasha jumped away from Sesshoumaru as if he'd been scalded, because he'd heard Miroku exclaim, "What's going on here, InuYasha?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Miroku, I…" InuYasha began, turning to face his lover. Briefly, InuYasha met Miroku's eyes, but the look in them caused him to drop his gaze. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say. 

"InuYasha! How could you, you slut! And with your own brother…" Miroku broke off, to choked up with rage to continue.

Sesshoumaru slowly turned to face Miroku, then hesitated when he realized that he was still naked. Desperately, he wanted to comfort InuYasha, to tell him lies about Miroku to turn him away from the monk, but was unable to.

Finding his voice again, Miroku screamed: "I hate you, InuYasha, and I never want to see you ever again!" Before turning around and storming off into the woods.

InuYasha stood and was about to follow when Sesshoumaru quietly said, "Let him go. He needs some time alone to reflect upon what happened." Gathering his stuff together, he added, "I must leave you now, but if you ever require my assistance, don't hesitate to ask." Then he too was gone.

InuYasha went back to gazing out over the lake, lost in his thoughts, only stirring when the sun set. Too hurt to face Miroku, he lay down by the lake and went to sleep.

After leaving InuYasha, Sesshoumaru made his way to where InuYasha and his friends were staying. Quietly, he jumped up into a nearby tree from which he could see the sleeping area's of all the group members. Patiently, he waited until only Kirara and Shippo remained to guard the area, then he jumped down and slipped something into Miroku's bedroll.

It was dark by the time Miroku returned to the sleeping area. When he saw that InuYasha wasn't there, he felt both disappointed and relieved.

"Miroku, where have you been? Where's InuYasha?" Asked Sango.

"I've been exploring the area. As for Inu-" He broke off at the thought of his boyfriend, and felt his face grow wet. He turned away from her and walked towards his bedroll.

"Miroku?" Sango sounded concerned, but Miroku barely noticed it. When he didn't reply, she asked: "Miroku? Is everything alright?"

Unable to speak, he shook his head.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

Finding his voice again, Miroku replied, "I'm not really sure. Just drop it, for now."

"Ok, but if you want to talk…"

"Thanks." Sensing that Miroku needed some time alone, she took Kirara and Shippo to a nearby stream to bathe. When he was alone, Miroku allowed himself to break down and cry. The full implications of the meeting by the lake hit him. Reacting the way he had to the situation, he had possibly broken up with InuYasha. Despite how hurt he was that InuYasha had been playing around behind his back, he still wanted him.

While he was crying, he made his way to his bedroll. He unrolled it, and found a note carefully tucked inside it. It was in InuYasha's writing, and read: "Miroku, I'm sorry that I cheated on you. Meet me by the lake at midnight. InuYasha."

After reading the note several times, until it was too dark to see the words, Miroku decided to go meet InuYasha. When he entered the clearing at midnight, Miroku found someone there whom he did not expect.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Miroku. I'm glad you decided to come." 

"Sesshoumaru! You tricked me!"

"Yes, I did. It was the only way I could get you to come here. I need you to do something for me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Its simple. I want you to leave InuYasha alone. He's mine."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll kill you." Sesshoumaru moved closer to Miroku so fast that Miroku couldn't see him move. "So, what's your answer?"

"My answer is no. I wont walk away and let you have InuYasha." 'Unless InuYasha's the one doing the asking.' Miroku thought.

"Then prepare to die." Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, and decided to draw out Miroku's death, to make him suffer. And he knew just how to do it.

Sesshoumaru pushed Miroku onto the ground and held both of Miroku's hands in one of his, in a way that made it extremely challenging for Miroku to use his Wind Tunnel. With his other hand, he ripped of the robe that Miroku was wearing.

At first Miroku was uncertain as to what Sesshoumaru was doing, but upon feeling his clothing being ripped from his body, he realized what Sesshoumaru was doing. He was about to be raped! The realization caused Miroku to start struggling harder, but he stopped struggling and lay perfectly still when he noticed that his struggling was exciting Sesshoumaru. For a split second, Miroku was tempted to call for InuYasha, but didn't, because he couldn't bear for InuYasha to see him so helpless.

"If you struggle, I'll take my time with this, so if you want to make this quick, lie still and do exactly what I say, understand?" Miroku nodded. "Good. Now don't make a sound."

Miroku was close to crying out of fright, but he did his best not to whimper when Sesshoumaru, now also naked, suddenly forced his legs apart and pushed his member into him, while roughly stroking Miroku's limp member. With horror, Miroku realized that Sesshoumaru's actions were making him hard.

The next few minutes were pure agony for Miroku. When Sesshoumaru came within him, Miroku also came.

"Did you like that, bitch?" Miroku spat into Sesshoumaru's face in reply. "Now you have to die!" Miroku felt Sesshoumaru's hands move to his neck. He cried out when the skin was punctured by a poison claw.

"What's going on here?" Miroku weakly turned his head and saw InuYasha by the lake, then he died.

"Miroku!" InuYasha screamed.

"Your too late. The little bitch is dead."

"No, Miroku! You killed him!" Blinded by grief, InuYasha drew the Tetsaiga. "Move away from him." Sesshoumaru kicked Miroku's body into the lake. "Why did you kill him?"

"So that I could have you."

"Sesshoumaru…" All InuYasha could think about was that Miroku had been taken from him. "Your going to pay for this. Wind Scar!" In the split second that Sesshoumaru had before he was hit by the Wind Soar, he cried: "InuYasha, I love you, and always have!" then his body disintegrated with the power of the Wind Scar.

InuYasha hurried over to where Miroku's body lay, floating on the lake, and pulled it back to shore. "Miroku, love, why did you have to die. Miroku…" He looked behind him at the spot where Sesshoumaru had perished. "Sesshoumaru…" Unable to take the pain and emptiness that was filling him, he pushed the Tetsaiga through his heart, and whispered, "I'm coming."


End file.
